Numerous multi-player games have been around for years. One popular game is called blind man's bluff or Indian poker. In this card game, each player is dealt one card that they cannot look at. The player must place the card on their forehead so that everyone else can see the card. The dealer begins by betting that he has the highest card. Players who do not think they can win fold. The player who ends up wining has the highest card. While variations to this game may exist, there is no real ability to play this game outside the use of a deck of cards. The present invention is directed to a similar game that employs numerous face cards and other rules that make the game interesting and fun for children and adults of all ages.